Attack of the Swarm
Attack of the Swarm is the 10th episode of 10: The Series, Part II. Summary After tracking a couple of fugitives, the gang runs into an old friend. Plot After tracking down some stolen alien tech. Elena arrives to request the help of the plumbers. At first the task was accepted, but when Max got involved, Gwen and Kevin were sided with Max, Ben and James sided with her. With Ben and James with Elena. James left, leaving James and Elena to go to her dad's work place. Ben and Elena investigates Victor Validus' desk, to discover numerous documents surrounding the nano chips. (Elsewhere) James removes Characters *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Elena Validus *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto Villains *﻿Victor Validus *Nanochips *Mind Controlled Slaves Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Swampfire *Sol *Spidermonkey *Heatblast Major Events Elena and Victor Validus return to Bellwood.﻿ Quotes *James as Swampfire throws a ball of fire and at the nano chips and misses (it hits a power line and the cords fall on Elena's motorcyle) The nanochips retreats. Elena, Gwen, and Kevin walked out behind Kevin's destroyed car. Humongousaur transforms back into Ben. James is also back in his human form. Elena (angered) walks over to James and says, "You fried my bike." James rubs the back of his head and says, "I can replace it." Elena says, "You better." *James transforms into Sol and cloaks himself. James said, "Anybody wants to come along?" Elena said, "I'll go." James said, "Hop on my back." Elena said, "Your invisible." James uncloaks himself (blushes) and says "I'm sorry." Elena jumps on his back. James said, "Hold on tight and don't scream." He jumps in the air and cloaks himslef and Elena. *James holds out his hand, smiles and said, "You need help?" Elena smirked and said, "Why are being so nice to me Tennyson?" James smiled and said, "I don't know." Elena takes his hand and said, "I bet I do." James blushed and said, "You do?" Elena dusted her jacket off and said, "Try harder, Tennyson." James smiled and said, "I will." He turned around and walked off. Elena smiles. *James puts up a shield protecting him and Elena from the nanochips. James looks over to Elena and she said, "When did you become a freak?" She walks away, James holds out his hand and said, "Wait, Elena." He puts his hand down and said, "Please, let me explain." Elena turns around and said, "Don't, I don't care." James is saddened by Elena blowing him off. *James grabbed Ben by his arm and dragged him away from Elena. Ben said, "We can trust her," James said, "I know we can, but she's hiding something from us." Ben said, "How can you tell?" James said, "I have this feeling." Ben smiled and said, "Oh I see." James said, "What?" Ben smiled and said, "Nothin'." James said, "What?" Elena yells, "Can we go now boys?" Ben yelled, "Were coming." He smiled as he looked back to his brother. Differences between Alien Swarm *In the beginning of the movie Kevin set up the deal. In the episode, they chase down the criminals. Trivia *This is part I of the Swarm trilogy. Category:Episodes Category:10: The Series Episodes Category:10: The Series